YOUR eyes
by tiana3826
Summary: What holds Sara over while Grissom is away on his Sabbatical...


**This is my 3****rd**** fic overall and my first song fic! It is more than just that though! **

**I don't own anything with CSI, or the song "These eyes" by the Guess Who.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Sara sat alone for the seventh morning in a row. She was sad, and lonely. She missed him.

He left seven nights ago, which meant she still had almost three whole weeks left without him.

Being bored and obviously having trouble sleeping, Sara turned on the radio. She listened for awhile and started to let herself relax.

Then she heard the beginning of the next song, and tears sprung to her eyes. All she could think about was how much she missed him.

_These eyes cry every night for you._

_These arms long to hold you again.  
The hurtin's on me yeah,  
But I will never be free no my baby, no no.  
You gave a promise to me yeah and you broke it, you broke it. Oh, no._

Sara let her tears fall, this song was exactly how she felt right now. She had cried every night since he left and wished so much that she could be able to hold him right now. But most importantly, he did break a promise to her.

_These eyes watched you bring my world to an end.  
This heart could not accept and pretend.  
The hurtin's on me yeah,  
But I will never be free no no no.  
You took the vow with me yeah.  
You spoke it, you spoke it, babe._

She understood why he had to leave, but it still didn't change the fact that he was gone. She had to sit and wait for three more weeks to be able to see him again.

_These eyes are cryin'  
These eyes have seen a lot of loves  
But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you.  
These eyes are cryin'  
These eyes have seen a lot of loves  
But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you._

In the beginning of their relationship, he promised her he would NEVER leave her. He promised to ALWAYS be there when she needed him. He broke that promise one week ago.

_These eyes are cryin'  
These eyes have seen a lot of loves  
But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you._

Sara lay in bed and listened to the rest of the song…

_These eyes cry every night for you.  
These arms, these arms long to hold you, hold you again.  
These eyes are cryin'  
These eyes have seen a lot of loves  
But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you.  
These eyes are cryin'  
These eyes have seen a lot of loves  
But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you.  
These eyes are cryin'  
These eyes have seen a lot of loves  
But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you.  
These eyes are cryin'  
These eyes have seen a lot of loves  
But they're never gonna see another one like I had with you.  
Baby, baby, baby, baby._

Of course she wouldn't leave him over this, she just missed him. She wanted so bad at that moment to call him from across the country and tell him how much she truly loved him, and that she would be waiting when he came home to her.

She didn't.

Instead she cried herself to sleep, her head resting on his pillow, and his old shirt wrapped tightly in her grip.

Little did Sara know however, that across the country, at this very moment, Gil Grissom was crying. Crying for her.

His radio had woken him up, and he recognized the song right away. "These Eyes," by The Guess Who.

He listened to the words of the song, and his mind could only picture one thing. Sara.

He would never admit it, but he had cried every night since he left her. He wanted nothing more right now than to hold her tight in his arms. But he had broken the biggest promise he had ever made to her. He left her when she needed him.

Grissom lay in bed and listened to the rest of the song. He gripped the shirt in his hands and smelt the fading scent. It was hers, he had taken it from home before he left to always have her with him.

Right now though, it wasn't enough.

He wanted to call her, tell her how much he loved her, and how much he wanted to leave right now and come back home to her if she would still be there. For the first time in a long time, Gil Grissom regretted a decision he made dealing with Sara.

**3 weeks later…**

Since hearing that song three weeks ago, Sara made it a ritual to listen to it every morning before falling asleep. She even went out and got the cd. It helped relax her for some reason, and it helped her fall asleep.

She was at the lab when he surprised her.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yea you will…"

He left to meet her at home. He practically ran in the house to find her and give her the biggest hug in the world. Show her how much he had missed her.

He wanted to tell her how he felt, how he was wrong for leaving her, and how he absolutely would NEVER (truthfully) leave her again.

He found her in the kitchen and hugged her from behind. Kissing her exposed neck before turning her in his arms and kissing her with as much passion as he had pent up over the last four weeks.

"I love you so much!"

"Whoa, slow down. I love you too"

"I'm so sorry Sara, I love you, and I need you."

"Gil, it's okay, but I need you too"

They headed for the bedroom never breaking their touch. Both of them needed this as much for themselves as they needed it for each other.

They lay in bed wrapped in each other's arm, not saying much of anything, just enjoying the moment. They would talk later. They knew they need to, and they would. But right now, they were happy.

He reached for the remote for the cd player, and hit play. At the start of the song, he stared down at her. She had a tear in her eye, threatening to fall.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry"

Sara said nothing, but reached for the remote. She hit stop, and looked up into his eyes.

"It was just….I needed…"

He silenced her with his lips. "I know, it's okay."

After a few minutes of silence, Sara finally spoke.

"I heard the song, and I couldn't stop thinking of you. It was about a week after you left and I just felt so alone. The song gave me comfort, helped me sleep while you were gone, so I went out and got the cd." She offered him a small smile.

"Aw, honey. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I promise I will never leave again Sara, I PROMISE. I love you so much, I don't think I will ever be able to show you how much you mean to me. I need you." He gently laid a small kiss on the top of her head.

"It's okay Gil, I believe you. I love you too." She looked into his glazed over eyes and kissed him.

"You know, you won't need that song to help you sleep anymore. Now that I'm home I mean."

"I know, I can look into YOUR eyes."

She kissed him deeply and fell asleep very soundly in his arms. He did the same.


End file.
